Absorbed
by jamiecky
Summary: When Buffy falls sick. The gang does a speel to temporarily transfer her powers to Giles. When the spell goes wrong buffys powers end up in an unexpected person
1. Default Chapter

TEASER  
  
INT. GRAVEYARD. NIGHT  
  
BUFFY XANDER WILLOW AND OZ ARE TREKKING THE GRAVEYARD SEARCHING FOR VAMPIRES. BUFFY LOOKS A LITTLE WORSE FOR WEAR.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Thanks for coming  
  
with tonight, I really appreciate it  
  
XANDER  
  
No problem little lady  
  
I'm always willing to put  
  
my life on the line to save  
  
an apocolypse  
  
BUFFY  
  
Relax Xand, There  
  
will probably only be  
  
two or three  
  
XANDER  
  
(RELIEVED) Oh thank god  
  
... I mean with the asscencion  
  
coming up I wouldn't wanna miss that  
  
On second thoughts maybe I do  
  
maybe I should stray from the  
  
pack, maybe I should go before  
  
the going gets tough  
  
WILLOW AND BUFFY STARE DISAPPROVINGLY  
  
XANDER  
  
Or maybe I should just  
  
shut up  
  
OZ  
  
I'd go with that  
  
WILLOW  
  
(TO BUFFY)  
  
You shouldn't be out tonight  
  
you aren't a hundred percent  
  
BUFFY  
  
But I'm not zero percent  
  
WILLOW  
  
If you don't rest you will be.  
  
With graduation coming up  
  
you should be resting up, cos if  
  
you feel like this when we graduate  
  
BUFFY  
  
I know, world endage..  
  
but I need to keep up my  
  
strength  
  
WILLOW  
  
And you aren't doing that by  
  
slaying vampires while sick  
  
XANDER  
  
Yeah, remember last time  
  
you got sick, the whole invisible  
  
death shenanigans  
  
OZ  
  
Shenanigans?  
  
XANDER  
  
Felt like a time to say it...  
  
Look what I mean is  
  
we can't be without you this  
  
time, not with Faith on the loose  
  
BUFFY  
  
I don't know maybe your ri...  
  
A VAMPIRE CUTS IN  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Slayer  
  
BUFFY  
  
And you are..  
  
THE VAMPIRE GROWLS AND GOES FOR BUFFY WHO QUICKLY KICKS HIM  
  
HE LEAPS BACK UP AND KNOCKS BUFFY TO THE GROUND. SHE DOESN'T GET BACK UP  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
I beat the slayer!  
  
I must be the strongest  
  
vampire there ever w..  
  
FROM BEHIND OZ STAKES HIM  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Damn..  
  
HE FADES TO DUST. BUFFY IS STILL ON THE GROUND. XANDER WILLOW AND OZ GO TO HER  
  
BUFFY  
  
(DAZED)  
  
Hey Willow, what are you doing  
  
up there?  
  
WILLOW  
  
We need to get her home  
  
BUFFY  
  
Home is where the heart is  
  
SHE CLOESES HER EYES AND BLACKS OUT  
  
XANDER  
  
Oh this is so not good  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END TEASER  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
INT. DOCTORS OFFICE. NIGHT  
  
BUFFY IS HAVING A LIGHT SHONE IN HER EYE BY A DOCTOR.  
  
JOYCE  
  
How is she doctor  
  
DOCTOR  
  
Oh she'll be fine  
  
hospital won't be necessary  
  
but rest will or else more symptoms  
  
could develop  
  
BUFFY  
  
(WORRIED)  
  
Rest?... How long  
  
DOCTOR  
  
Oh I'd give it a minimum of  
  
a week, maybe more  
  
BUFFY  
  
More.. whats the maximum  
  
DOCTOR  
  
Probably two weeks  
  
So school is off to Miss Summers  
  
I'm just going to go fetch some  
  
medication for you..  
  
THE DOCTOR LEAVES AND THE CAMERA FOLLOWS HIM. OUTSIDE ARE XANDER WILLOW AND GILES  
  
GILES  
  
Excuse me doctor  
  
how is she?  
  
DOCTOR  
  
Oh she'll be fine  
  
she needs about two  
  
weeks rest  
  
GILES  
  
Two.. weeks  
  
DOCTOR  
  
Yes thats right  
  
will you excuse me  
  
GILES  
  
Certainly  
  
(TO WILLOW)  
  
Does Angel know  
  
WILLOW  
  
Oz said he would go  
  
get him  
  
XANDER  
  
Thats the problem of being  
  
a vampire with a soul,  
  
no network support  
  
WILLOW  
  
(TO GILES) What are  
  
we gonna do with no slayer  
  
for two weeks  
  
GILES  
  
Well I'm not sure at the  
  
moment, this is a vital time  
  
the Hellmouth has been acting up  
  
XANDER  
  
Because of the asscension  
  
GILES  
  
Exactly, Demons are coming out  
  
in force right now  
  
WILLOW  
  
And we have no one  
  
to stop it  
  
GILES  
  
Exactly. We used to have  
  
Faith around but..  
  
XANDER  
  
A case of the evils  
  
sent her packing  
  
WILLOW  
  
(COMING UP WITH IDEA)  
  
Ooh we could use Angel  
  
GILES  
  
Good Idea  
  
XANDER  
  
Except our boy  
  
isn't at full strength  
  
WILLOW  
  
Well its better than us  
  
GILES  
  
It is for now, I'll consult  
  
my books and see if there  
  
is anything we can do about this  
  
OZ ENTERS WITH ANGEL  
  
ANGEL  
  
How is she?  
  
WILLOW  
  
Two weeks rest  
  
ANGEL  
  
Two weeks?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. DOCTORS ROOM. NIGHT  
  
BUFFY IS TALKING WITH HER MOM  
  
BUFFY  
  
Two weeks?  
  
JOYCE  
  
Oh come on honey  
  
how bad can it be  
  
BUFFY LOOKS AT HER  
  
JOYCE  
  
Oh... that bad  
  
BUFFY  
  
Its just that theres  
  
a lot on my plate right now  
  
JOYCE  
  
Your only going to be  
  
gone two weeks  
  
BUFFY  
  
And thats a couple of  
  
vamps a night, it will be...  
  
something large when  
  
I get back  
  
JOYCE  
  
What about your friends?  
  
BUFFY  
  
Yeah I suppose.. but  
  
they aren't slayers mom  
  
I can't send them out to get  
  
killed while I sit at home with  
  
you waiting on me hand and foot  
  
JOYCE  
  
Who said anything about that  
  
BUFFY  
  
Well I just figured.. you know  
  
Sick girl, Pampering Mother  
  
THE DOCTOR ENTERS  
  
DOCTOR  
  
Here you go Ms Summers  
  
your daughters medication.  
  
Twice a day until you feel better  
  
JOYCE  
  
Thank you doctor  
  
DOCTOR  
  
Don't mention it  
  
You are both free to go now  
  
JOYCE  
  
Come on Buffy  
  
BUFFY GETS UP AND CLINGS TO JOYCE. THEY WALK OUT THE DOCTORS OFFICE. THE CAMERA FOLLOWS THEM AND OUTSIDE BUFFYS FRIENDS ARE STILL WAITING  
  
ANGEL  
  
(CONCERNED) Buffy!  
  
HE HUGS HER  
  
BUFFY  
  
Hey.. don't worry  
  
I'm fine. Even going home  
  
tonight  
  
The doctor says no slaying  
  
for two weeks though  
  
XANDER  
  
Really? The doctor knows  
  
you're the slayer  
  
BUFFY  
  
What? No of course not  
  
He just said two weeks rest  
  
GILES  
  
We will patrol for the  
  
next two weeks  
  
BUFFY  
  
No! Its getting dangerous  
  
out there...  
  
WILLOW  
  
We can't just leave  
  
it Buffy, we need to  
  
take down as many as possible for  
  
graduation  
  
ANGEL  
  
I'll help  
  
WILLOW  
  
Well duh! Of course  
  
you're gonna help us  
  
ANGEL  
  
Oh, I was just saying...  
  
GILES  
  
We are going to  
  
see if theres anything that  
  
can be done about a fast recovery  
  
or some kind of spell  
  
that does something  
  
BUFFY  
  
(SARCASTIC) Well it sems  
  
you have it all figured out  
  
ANGEL  
  
We'll think of something  
  
BUFFY  
  
I know you will  
  
GILES  
  
Well in the mean  
  
time you should be going home  
  
and resting up  
  
XANDER  
  
We'll come by tomorrow  
  
BUFFY  
  
Thanks..  
  
OZ  
  
So.. are we ready  
  
to go.  
  
WILLOW  
  
I think so!  
  
OZ  
  
OK then, I'll go get the  
  
van. Oh and Buffy..  
  
BUFFY  
  
Yeah?  
  
OZ  
  
Take care  
  
WILLOW  
  
You got a "take care"  
  
He only says that to the  
  
people that mean stuff to him  
  
BUFFY  
  
Oh.. good then  
  
FADE OUT  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ 


	2. part 2

____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
INT. SUNNYDALE HIGH. DAY  
  
XANDER IS WALKING DOWN THE HALLWAY WHEN HE SPOTS WILLOW. SHE HAS A BOOK IN HER HAND AND IS WALKING FASTER THAN USUAL  
  
XANDER  
  
(CATCHING UP)  
  
Willow!  
  
WILLOW  
  
(SURPRISED) Oh Xander, hey  
  
whats up  
  
XANDER  
  
Nothing, just wondering  
  
what you're doing  
  
carrying a big book and  
  
walking rapidly towards the library  
  
WILLOW  
  
(PAUSES)  
  
Oh.. yeah I have a spell  
  
XANDER  
  
A spell, intriguing.  
  
Our Willow really is becoming  
  
bad ass wicca girl  
  
WILLOW  
  
Not really. But the spell  
  
might be useful, its a transferring  
  
spell  
  
XANDER  
  
To transfer out of the school..  
  
to greener and les deadly pastures  
  
WILLOW  
  
No! Its for Buffy. Just  
  
follow me to the library  
  
XANDER  
  
Yes m'am  
  
THEY WALK TO THE LIBRARY BUT ON THE WAY ARE INTERUPTED BY PRINCIPAL SNYDER  
  
SNYDER  
  
Where is she?  
  
WILLOW  
  
Buffy?  
  
SNYDER  
  
Don't play dumb Rosenberg  
  
you know who I mean  
  
XANDER  
  
Shes sick sir  
  
SNYDER  
  
Sick? If I believed every  
  
delinquent taking days off  
  
due to sickness I'd be as  
  
stupid as you Harris.  
  
XANDER  
  
Well thank you for that  
  
slice of school spirit  
  
but Buffy really is sick  
  
and we really have to go  
  
SNYDER  
  
Hold it right there.  
  
Come to my office later and pick  
  
up some work for her to do  
  
WILLOW  
  
But the SATs have finished  
  
We're graduating within the month  
  
SNYDER  
  
I don't care when you graduate  
  
Miss Summers should be keeping  
  
busy because otherwise she could be  
  
out dealing drugs.  
  
XANDER  
  
Buffy doesn't deal..  
  
SNYDER  
  
I'm quite fed up with  
  
what Miss Summers doesn't do.  
  
She doesn't commit murder, she doesn't  
  
cause trouble, she doe..  
  
WILLOW  
  
(INTERUPTING)  
  
OK Principal Snyder we'll pick  
  
up her homework  
  
SNYDER  
  
Good..  
  
(POINTING AT XANDER)  
  
And tidy yourself up Harris  
  
Your an embarassment to  
  
those who dress themselves  
  
SNYDER WALKS OFF WITH A SMIRK ON HIS FACE  
  
XANDER  
  
(ANGRY) What I wouldn't give  
  
to just kick his ass for a whole day  
  
WILLOW  
  
Come on Xander, library remember  
  
XANDER  
  
Fine  
  
(CALLING OUT) But when graduation  
  
comes, don't expect me to save you  
  
THE CAMERA FOLLOWS XANDER AND WILLOW AS THEY ENTER THE LIBRARY. GILES IS SITTING DOWN CONSULTING SOME BOOKS  
  
XANDER  
  
Giles! Good news.  
  
Willow has some spell thing  
  
GILES  
  
Really? A spell? what does it do  
  
WILLOW  
  
(LAYS DOWN THE BOOK)  
  
Well according to this, we can temporarily  
  
transfer the slayers power into  
  
another vessel, so while she is sick  
  
one of us could be the slayer  
  
GILES  
  
Interesting, but this is quite powerful  
  
magic, do you think you can  
  
handle this?  
  
WILLOW  
  
Sure I can, it doesn't sound too  
  
hard. Besides we need someone  
  
who can hurt vampires out at night  
  
XANDER  
  
Not just  
  
Meals with stakes  
  
GILES  
  
What does the spell require  
  
WILLOW  
  
Well I have most of these  
  
ingerdients, but we need 6 people  
  
to do the spell at least  
  
GILES  
  
Well then what  
  
WILLOW  
  
Then we sit around Buffy  
  
and chant among other things  
  
and it should go straight to the vessel  
  
XANDER  
  
And whose gonna be this vessel  
  
WILLOW  
  
Well i was thinking.. Giles  
  
GILES  
  
yes... WHAT!  
  
WILLOW  
  
Well you know most about  
  
vampires and we have other  
  
duties, and with a slayer and  
  
watcher combined thats  
  
someone you don't wanna mess with  
  
XANDER  
  
The Watcherslayer, looks you up  
  
and puts you down...  
  
GILES  
  
Like the catchphrase.. but the  
  
idea is prepostetrous  
  
what about Angel  
  
WILLOW  
  
Well he was my first choice  
  
but, apparently you can't make  
  
a vampire, the vampire slayer  
  
so the I thought of you  
  
GILES  
  
Tablescraps...  
  
WILLOW  
  
(IGNORING GILES' COMMENT)  
  
So I figured we'd get Oz and  
  
Cordelia in here at lunchtime and tell  
  
them about it. Then tell Angel. That  
  
makes six.  
  
GILES  
  
Well if you think it will work  
  
I guess I can't be against it  
  
XANDER  
  
Settled. Giles is the slayer  
  
WILLOW  
  
Lets go find Oz and Cordy  
  
XANDER AND WILLOW LEAVE.  
  
CAMERA: GILES  
  
GILES  
  
(TO HIMSELF)  
  
Looks em up and puts  
  
em down.... I would be a good slayer  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. UNDERGROUND CAVE. DAY  
  
A LARGE GROUP OF VAMPIRES AND DEMONS ARE GATHERED AROUND WHEN ONE TAKES CENTRE AND BEGINS TO TALK  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Greetings friends!  
  
CHEERING ALL ROUND  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
I suppose you know  
  
why you're all here  
  
With this asscencion coming  
  
up its never been a better time to  
  
be one of us.. My friends the hellmouth  
  
is calling, and on the day of  
  
asscencion we will be there  
  
to witness the grand reopening  
  
The start of a new era  
  
The death of the slayer  
  
CHEERS ALL ROUND AGAIN  
  
Which is why we must get  
  
to work right away, we must  
  
gather as many as we can for  
  
sacrifice so it will open for the  
  
asscending one, and of course  
  
so we can have one of the greatest  
  
meals in vampire and demon history  
  
THE CROWD CHEERS ONCE MORE  
  
So let us hit the streets!!!  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
INT. SUNNYDALE HIGH. DAY  
  
CORDELIA IS SITTING WITH TWO CORDETTES. XANDER APPROACHES  
  
XANDER  
  
Cordelia?  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Well look who it is  
  
The school janitor...  
  
oh wait Xander its you  
  
I didn't recognise you in  
  
those rags. But maybe you'll be  
  
a school janitor in the future  
  
and then you can wear them everyday  
  
XANDER  
  
And good day to you,  
  
look we need some help  
  
could you come to the library  
  
everyone else is there  
  
CORDELIA  
  
What now?  
  
XANDER  
  
Well, yeah  
  
CORDELIA  
  
(ANNOYED) Fine...  
  
but I was in the middle  
  
of something interesting  
  
XANDER  
  
I'm sure the discussion about  
  
which of you is the bigger jailbait  
  
can wait  
  
THE CORDETTES LOOK OFFENDED. XANDER DOESN'T BAT AN EYELID  
  
XANDER  
  
Come on  
  
CORDELIA  
  
OK, I'm coming  
  
THEY WALK AWAY TOGETHER IN THE DIRECTION OF THE LIBRARY  
  
CORDELIA  
  
So whats this all about,  
  
Buffys illness  
  
XANDER  
  
Yeah, Willow found  
  
a spell that transfers  
  
Buff's powers into a vessel  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Oh, am I the vessel?  
  
XANDER  
  
What? No of course not  
  
Giles is the vessel, why would we let you  
  
be the vessel  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Because, I'm a hevily attractive  
  
young woman and always  
  
have a snappy comeback  
  
XANDER  
  
Attractiveness? Thats  
  
why you think slayers  
  
are formidable  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Well they turn you on  
  
XANDER  
  
Cor, pretty much everything  
  
turns me on. Don't you remember when  
  
we dated.  
  
Besides, I'd make a better  
  
slayer than you  
  
CORDELIA  
  
As if..  
  
THEY CONTINUE TO ARGUE ABOUT WHO THE BETTER SLAYER WOULD BE  
  
THE CAMERA PANS AROUND TO ANOTHER HALL WHERE OZ AND WILLOW ARE WALKING  
  
OZ  
  
They want Giles to be the slayer  
  
WILLOW  
  
It was kind of a unanimous  
  
decision. Giles knows what  
  
he would be doing  
  
OZ  
  
Still, it would be kinda  
  
cool to see  
  
"Willow" the vampire slayer  
  
WILLOW  
  
You think I could be  
  
a Buffy  
  
OZ  
  
Totally, you're Bufftastic  
  
WILLOW  
  
Wait, you aren't attracted  
  
to Buffy as well are you  
  
OZ  
  
Me, no  
  
WILLOW  
  
Oh, thats good then  
  
Besides you'd make a pretty  
  
sexy slayer yourself  
  
leather pants and stake  
  
OZ  
  
Not really a leather pants guy  
  
WILLOW  
  
Well, you could wear anything  
  
You'd be like, James Bond the slayer  
  
whos a guitarist in a band  
  
THEY CONTINUE TO TALK  
  
THE CAMERA MOVES AND GOES INTO THE LIBRARY  
  
GILES IS IN THERE HOLDING A STAKE AND IS STRIKING A POSE  
  
GILES  
  
I.. am the slayer  
  
HE PUNCHES THE AIR  
  
GILES  
  
I speak in incomprehensible  
  
teen babble and fight demons  
  
at night  
  
HE DOES A KICK AND A STAKE THRUST  
  
WHILE HE DOES THIS XANDER CORDELIA WILLOW AND OZ ENTER. GILES ABRUPTLY STOPS WHAT HE IS DOING  
  
GILES  
  
Oh... hello your back  
  
XANDER  
  
Someones eager to be  
  
the slayer  
  
GILES  
  
Oh, well I was just  
  
practising my martial arts  
  
CORDELIA  
  
And your  
  
incomprehensible teen babble?  
  
GILES  
  
Yes...  
  
WILLOW  
  
(STARTING NEW TOPIC)  
  
So lets talk about the spell  
  
WESLEY ENTERS  
  
WESLEY  
  
Halt...  
  
What is going on here  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Hi Wesley, we were  
  
just  
  
THE GANG SHUSHSES HER  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Jeez whats your problem  
  
We were just preparing a spell  
  
to transfer Buffys powers to  
  
Giles here  
  
WESLEY  
  
Really, why was I not informed  
  
of this  
  
WILLOW  
  
Because...  
  
GILES  
  
Because you're a pillock  
  
WESLEY  
  
(EMBARASSED)  
  
Yes well regardless of your  
  
opionion. I am Buffys watcher which means  
  
if anyone should take Buffys powers  
  
it should be me  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Now theres something I can approve of  
  
WILLOW  
  
Well.. we decided GIles would  
  
be the vessel Wesley  
  
WESLEY  
  
I hardly think Mr Giles is in  
  
any position to be a slayer.  
  
An ex watcher who is past his physical  
  
prime and ..  
  
XANDER  
  
Hey! Giles is the vessel,  
  
no matter how much you  
  
wanna impress teenage girls  
  
we've already decided on it.  
  
We have no use for you  
  
WESLEY  
  
I am Buffys watcher  
  
XANDER  
  
But Buffy calls the shots  
  
round here pal. If you think  
  
she'll make you slayer  
  
you're very stupid for a watcher  
  
WESLEY BLUSHES AND TRIES TO CONCEAL EMBARASSMENT  
  
WILLOW  
  
(TRYING TO KEEP THE TALK GOING)  
  
So its decided...  
  
we'll go straight after  
  
school so we're good for  
  
sunset  
  
FADE OUT  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
INT. BUFFY'S HOUSE. SUNSET  
  
BUFFY IS SITTING UPRIGHT IN HER BED REAING SOME MAGAZINES. JOYCE IS DOWNSTAIRS WHEN THE DOORBELL RINGS  
  
JOYCE  
  
Buffy, your friends are here  
  
BUFFY  
  
Ok mom  
  
SHE PUTS DOWN THE MAGAZINE AND XANDER GILES OZ CORDELIA ANGEL AND WILLOW ENTER WITH WESLEY HANGING BACK  
  
BUFFY  
  
Hi guys  
  
WILLOW  
  
You fell confident about  
  
the spell?  
  
BUFFY  
  
Its only temporary right  
  
WILLOW  
  
Yeah you should be  
  
slayer gal again within  
  
the two weeks  
  
BUFFY  
  
Ok good... no ones  
  
going to get hurt are they  
  
WILLOW  
  
Buffy if you don't want  
  
me to do the spell I don't  
  
have to  
  
BUFFY  
  
Noo.. you need to do  
  
this. Besides, Giles the slayer  
  
it'll be funny to see  
  
GILES  
  
I think I'd make a rather  
  
good slayer thank you  
  
very much  
  
XANDER  
  
So does Cordelia  
  
GILES  
  
Point taken  
  
CORDELIA  
  
(OFFENDED) Hey!!  
  
WILLOW  
  
Ok, everyone shut up  
  
THE GANG LOOK AT WILLOW STRANGELY  
  
WILLOW  
  
What, I can say shut  
  
up to people  
  
I just want everything to go OK  
  
OK?  
  
EVERYONE  
  
Sure..  
  
WILLOW  
  
Ok every one gather round  
  
Buffys bed and hold hands  
  
XANDER  
  
Ooh hand holding  
  
intriguing  
  
THE GANG ALL SIT DOWN AROUND BUFFY APART FROM WESLEY WHO IS STANDING BACK  
  
WILLOW  
  
You to Wesley  
  
WESLEY  
  
(PLEASED) Oh really... OK then  
  
WILLOW  
  
Ok the vessel  
  
is opposite Buffy,  
  
We have to smear the  
  
blood on him  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Oh thank god I'm not  
  
the slayey, blood stains  
  
are so hard to get out  
  
WILLOW PUTS SOME BLOOD ON GILES' FACE. HE MAKES A GROSS FACE  
  
GILES  
  
Lovely..  
  
WILLOW  
  
So, now we  
  
all have our hands joined,  
  
we start the chant  
  
ALL OF THEM  
  
Demos, I pray to  
  
thee, invoke our sacred  
  
vessel the power  
  
of the chosen one, the slayer  
  
Incatannay, Horusha  
  
A LIGHT COMES FROM BUFFY AND STARTS TO TRAVEL TO GILES. THE GANG START TO SQUIRM AND SUDDENLY ARE OVERCOME BY THE POWERFUL MAGIC. THE LIGHT SPLITS AND KNOCKS THEM ALL INTO BUFFYS WALLS. THIS ENDS THE SPELL AS THEY LOSE THEIR FOCUS  
  
ANGEL  
  
Buffy? Are you hurt  
  
BUFFY  
  
Me.. no I'm good  
  
WILLOW  
  
Soo, did it work  
  
GILES  
  
I don't feel any stronger  
  
Maybe my agility..  
  
HE GOES TO DO A FORWARD FLIP BUT TRIPS AND FALLS OVER  
  
BUFFY  
  
Lets not totally ruin my  
  
room here guys  
  
CORDELIA  
  
So maybe someone  
  
else is the slayer  
  
THEY ALL START LOOKING AT THEMSELVES AND PUNCHING THE AIR  
  
WILLOW  
  
It failed, I don't believe  
  
it... I saw the light come from Buffy  
  
BUFFY  
  
I better still have my powers if  
  
no one else got them  
  
WILLOW  
  
Do you?  
  
BUFFY  
  
I don't know, this sickness  
  
has made it hard to tell  
  
ANGEL  
  
(TO GILES)Well maybe you need  
  
a nights rest, for effect  
  
GILES  
  
Yes perhaps I do  
  
Well I should probably go home then  
  
XANDER  
  
Sorry Buff me to  
  
I got stuff to do  
  
CORDELIA  
  
I gotta go to OK  
  
Umm get well soon  
  
OZ  
  
Sorry bout the spell  
  
See ya..  
  
WILLOW  
  
I like how he gets to the point  
  
I should probably go to then  
  
BUFFY  
  
Thats cool, I should rest you  
  
know, get up the slayer  
  
strength, if I still have it  
  
THEY ALL START LEAVING  
  
CUT TO:  
  
WILLOW XANDER OZ ANGEL AND GILES ARE WALKING DOWN THE STREET TOWARD THE GRAVEYARD  
  
XANDER  
  
I can't believe  
  
Cordelia went home with  
  
that.. that Suit wearing guy  
  
OZ  
  
Good insult  
  
XANDER  
  
Its not that  
  
I'm jeaouse about it  
  
Oh wait yes I am, I'm insanely  
  
jealous about the whole thing  
  
How do you do it Angel?  
  
You think I could brood like you  
  
ANGEL  
  
Just give it time  
  
WILLOW  
  
Its nice how you guys all  
  
come together in time of need  
  
SUDDENLY FIVE VAMPIRES POP OUT  
  
VAMPIRES  
  
We need sacrifices!  
  
ANGEL  
  
(TO THE GANG)  
  
I can handle this  
  
VAMPIRES  
  
Vampire with  
  
a soul, quiet your traitorous  
  
blowhole  
  
ONE OF THE VAMPIRES STRIKES ANGEL AND HE FALLS DOWN  
  
ANGEL  
  
OK then, now I'm angry  
  
XANDER  
  
(TO OZ QUIETLY)  
  
Hes like the hulk  
  
don't you think?  
  
BEFORE OZ CAN REPLY TWO VAMPIRES COME AT WILLOW XANDER OZ AND GILES  
  
THE FIRST ONE KNOCKS GILES TO THE FLOOR IN AN INSTANT  
  
WILLOW  
  
(NERVOUS) So, I guess  
  
GIles is definately not the slayer  
  
OZ  
  
Hearing that  
  
THE VAMPIRES COME TOWARDS OZ AND WILLOW BUT XANDER UNEXPECTEDLY JUMPS IN  
  
WILLOW  
  
Xander what are you doing  
  
XANDER  
  
Trust me I have no  
  
idea at all  
  
THE VAMPIRE GOES TO HIT HIM BUT XANDER CATCHES THE PUNCH  
  
CAMERA: XANDERS FACE LLOKING BEMUSED  
  
HE HITS THE VAMPIRE AND THEN KICKS HIM OVER A GRAVESTONE  
  
ANOTHER COMES AT HIM BUT HE FLIPS OVER IT AND STAKES HIM  
  
XANDER  
  
OK this is weird  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
You must die!!  
  
IT COMES AT XANDER BUT HE STAKES IT BEFORE IT EVEN HITS HIM  
  
WILLOW  
  
Oh my god, the spell  
  
it worked, its Xander  
  
OZ  
  
Huh.. unexpected  
  
XANDER  
  
(TO THE OTHER THREE VAMPS)  
  
Thats right dustbunnies  
  
they'res a new slayer in town  
  
THE THREE VAMPIRES RUN AWAY  
  
XANDER  
  
Hey come back, I  
  
need to bust my moves on  
  
you guys..  
  
(EXCITED) You think I  
  
should go after them,  
  
theres evil afoot!  
  
OZ  
  
Does that sound entirely  
  
weird coming out of Xanders  
  
mouth?  
  
FADE OUT  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ 


End file.
